Kiss: Segunda Temporada
by Rhape
Summary: Dark LinkXLink! Capitulo 3! Los chicos han estado viajando por Hyrule, y su viaje los llevo a encontrarse con una desconocida cuidad. Basado en Majora Mask! Fanaticas de Yaoi, leanlo! Dejen reviews! n.n
1. La luna tétrica

**Wow! 2da temporada de "Kiss"! Gracias a todas(os) mis lectoras(es)!  
Recivi muy buenas respuestas de parte de ustedes...así que, decidí sí escribir la segunda parte (me supongo ya lo notaron xD)  
Y quiero agradecerles a todas las escritoras que me dejaron review a lo largo de "Kiss". Sin ellas, no hubiera seguido escribiendolo y menos tener una 2da temporada! nOn**

**Bueno, basta de tanta palabreria... La verdad no estoy muy segura de publicarlo ahora, estoy nerviosa, pero bueno...Ya me diran si les gusto o no el capitulo...-o-**

**Como dije, esta continuacion es basada en el manga y juego de Zelda: Majoras Mask.**

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde que ambos chicos se conocieron. Durante algún tiempo vivieron juntos en Kokiri Forest, solo que cierto Kokiri celoso, de nombre Mido, no los dejaba en paz. Link, para evitar más problemas, tomo la difícil decisión de que vivieran en otro lugar, además de que sabía que, como no era un Kokiri, no debía estar ahí. Así, desde ese día, han viajado por todo Hyrule, viendo lugares, conociendo gente nueva etc. 

Ahora se encontraban cabalgando en un bosque oscuro. Era un bosque cualquiera pero, por alguna razón, se sentía extraño y tétrico el ambiente a su alrededor.

- _Este lugar es extraño…-_ comenta el chico de cabello negro.

- _Tú crees? Yo lo veo normal_ – responde el rubio mientras mira en lugar.

De repente, un par luces salen de la nada, asustando a la yegua en la que los chicos venia, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo inconcientes.

- _Crees que están bien?_ - pregunta un hada de luz morada al ver a los chicos en el suelo.

- _Sí, solo están inconcientes_ – le contesta un hada de luz amarilla.

- _Parecen viajeros_ – les dice un niño con aspecto de espantapájaros que traía puesta una extraña mascara – _veamos si tiene algún objeto de valor_ – empieza a esculcar a Link, y encuentra su Ocarina – _Oh, que es esto? –_

- _Parece un instrumento. Tócalo!_ – le dice divertida el hada amarilla.

Al oír el ruido de la Ocarina ambos chicos comienzan a despertar. Link es el primero en ver que el chico espantapájaros tiene la Ocarina que la princesa Zelda le había obsequiado.

- _Oye, esa es mi Ocarina!_ - las hadas y el chico se asustan por el grito.

- _Oh, oh!_ – exclaman los tres – _Skullkid, vamonos!_ – le gritan ambas hadas.

Skullkid solo rió un poco para luego montar a Epona, esta solo corría asustada. Así que ambos chicos los siguieron durante un rato, hasta que entraron a una cueva. Caminaban lento por si la cueva tenía algún tipo de trampas.

- _Que oscuro esta aquí_ – dice el rubio mientras ambos se agarran de las manos para que ninguno se fuese a perder.

- _Ah! Con que nos venían siguiendo, eh?_ – el lugar se ilumina.

- _Oye, regrésame mi Ocarina! –_

- _Ocarina? Ah, el instrumento_ – lo saca – _No te lo daré! Ahora es mío_ – ríe maliciosamente.

- _Dánosla_ – el pelinegro lo amenaza con su espada.

- _No te tengo miedo!_ – su mascara comienza a vibrar haciendo que todo comience a moverse bruscamente, y después retrocede para lanzar ondas de energía a los chicos dejándolos paralizados, dañándolos un poco, unos momentos mientras este huía.

- _Par de tontos!_ – se burla el hada de luz amarilla de ellos mientras embiste a Link provocando que este caiga.

- _Hermana!_ – le grita el hada morada antes de que se cierre el portal de la cueva.

- _Tael, Skullkid! No me dejen aquí!_ – trata de abrir el portal empujándolo varias veces, pero no pudo, así que va con los chicos.

- _Link, estas bien?_ – le ayuda a levantarse.

- _Sí, creo_ – pone su mano sobre su rodilla que fue lastimada al ser empujado por el hada – _Pero mi rodilla…-_

- _Déjame ayudarte_ – pone el brazo de Link sobre su cuello, y su brazo en su cintura para ayudarlo a sostenerse y caminar.

– _Oigan! Por su culpa me dejaron aquí! _– ambos chicos la miran raro.

- _Por que nuestra culpa? -_

- _Cállate!_ – embiste a Link de nuevo. (Hada mala! o.ó)

- _Lo vuelves a tocar y te mato_ – dice amenazante, y con su brazo libre le encierra en un frasco. (Bien! xD)

- _Oye! Sácame de aquí! –_

- _No hasta que nos digas a donde fue con la Ocarina –_

- _Ocarina? De que hablan?_ – ante esto, Dark Link agita el frasco repetidas veces.

- _Dark, no hagas eso_ – le cae una gota estilo anime.

- _Quieres tu Ocarina, no? –_

_- Sí…pero -_

- _Entonces déjamelo a mí_ – le sonríe de manera un poco maliciosa.

- _Esta bien! Pero deja de agitarme y sácame, por favor!_ – grita mareada.

- _De acuerdo_ – ríe divertido al ver al hada en ese estado.

- _No fue gracioso!_ – le grita el hada enfrente de su cara.

- _Ah, sí? Pues tampoco fue gracioso que empujaras a Link!_ –

- _Oigan, ya basta!_ – grita el rubio harto de sus gritos.

- _Ya sé! Regrésenme con mi hermano y Skullkid, y ellos les devolverán su instrumento! –_

- _En serio?_ – le pregunta Link ilusionado.

- _Si no es así, te encerrare a ti y a tu hermano en el frasco –_

- _No! No, es enserio!_ – contesta rápidamente asustada.

- _Mhh...-_ la mira con desconfianza – _Bueno, no queda más opción que creerte –_

- _Gracias!_ – dice el hada aliviada **– **_Por cierto, mi nombre es Tatl –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Los chicos caminaron durante un buen rato en la cueva mientras el camino era iluminado con al luz del hada. Iban a paso lento por las heridas que ambos tenían; hasta que entraron a un portal que los llevo dentro de lo que parecía ser el interior de una torre de reloj, ya que el lugar estaba llenos de engranes moviéndose sincronizadamente. Salieron de la torre para encontrarse con una cuidad desconocida.

_- Nunca había visto esta parte de Hyrule_ – dice Link extrañado.

- "_Hyrule"? Que es eso? –_

- _Como? Esto no es Hyrule? –_

- _No, aquí__ es Clock Town, situado en Termina_ – responde tranquilamente el hada.

- _Esto es extraño_ – comenta Dark Link algo preocupado.

- _Ah! Están heridos!_ – se les acerca una joven mujer pelirroja – _Que les paso, niños? Por tiene esas heridas? –_

- _Ehh…-_ ninguno de los dos supo que contestar.

- _Venga, acompáñenme a mi casa. Los voy a curar –_

- _No, gracias, señorita_ – dice el pelinegro haciéndose hacia atrás con desconfianza.

- _Por que no? Vamos, no sean tímidos. Además, esa rodilla se ve muy mal_ – señala la rodilla lastimada de Link.

- _No había notado que mi rodilla sangraba_ – dice tranquilo.

_- Déjenme ayudarles_ – sonríe dulcemente.

- _E….esta bien_ – dice resignado al ver la rodilla de Link.

La joven ayudo a Link a caminar hasta su casa, que era la posada del pueblo. Cuando entraron, una mujer ya madura le habla a la joven pelirroja.

- _Anju, ya preparaste tus cosas para irnos? -_

_- No, madre. Aun se celebrara el carnaval, no podemos irnos –_

- _No me digas que piensas seguir esperando a Kafei? –_

- _Tráeme el botiquín que aquí hay dos niños heridos –_

_- Pero, hija…-_

_- Madre, tráeme el botiquín –_

La mujer, notando que su hija evade sus preguntas, no le queda más que traerle el botiquín.

- _Oiga, señorita_ - le llama el pelinegro.

- _Sí, pequeño?_ – pregunta mientras limpia cuidadosamente la herida de Link.

- _Por que su madre se quiere ir del pueblo?_

- _Es porque hay un rumor que dentro de tres días la luna caerá del cielo_ – señala la luna por la ventana.

- _Como?_ – ambos chicos y el hada ven hacia la ventana notando que la luna tenía un tétrico aspecto

- _Y por que usted no se quiere ir?_ – pregunta el rubio extrañado.

- _No tengo una razón para hacerlo –_

- _Es por Kafei? Es su novio? –_

- _Dark, no le preguntes esas cosas_ – lo mira en forma de regaño.

- ríe apenada – _Pues sí, es mi novio. Y nos pensábamos casar el día del carnaval, dentro de 3 días. Pero hace unos días él desapareció…_ – le termina de poner una venda a Link.

- _Lo esta esperando, no?_ – pregunta el rubio.

- _Sí…Estoy segura de que él vendrá en el_ carnaval - agacha la cabeza triste –_ Oh, espero no haberlos aburrido con mi historia. Se que a los niños no les interesa ese tipo de cosas _– (A ellos sí ¬w¬)

– _Debe ser duro que su novio haya desaparecido antes de la boda_ – comenta Tatl.

- _Pero no se preocupe. Estamos seguros de que su novio regresara por usted –_

- _Ustedes son adorables_ – sonríe cariñosamente – _Pienso esperarlo, pero esa luna me aterra un poco. La gente dice que un demonio es quien la llama –_

- _Un demonio? Será Skullkid?_ – dice el pelinegro algo pensativo.

- _Tal vez...-_

- _Que les parece la luna? Les gustaría ver como los aplasta?_ – aparece enfrente de ellos. y después va hacia la cima de la torre del reloj.

- _Skullkid!_ – exclaman por la impresión.

- _Vamos a seguirlo –_

- _Esperen, niños!_ – trata de detenerlos, pero estos persiguen al demonio.

- _Haré caer la luna de una vez!_ – comienza a reír.

- _Tatl!_ – le grita el hada morada.

- _Hermano! –_

_-Tatl. Ve por los cuatro; pantano, montaña, océano y valle! –_

- _Cállate!_ – golpea al hada.

- _Tael! Skullkid, estas jugando, verdad? Esto solo es un juego, no?_ – pregunta nerviosa.

Skullkid solo ríe. Y su mascara comienza a vibrar haciendo que la luna se acerque más.

- _No importa si los cuatro vienen! Ellos no me detendrán! –_

- _La luna esta cayendo!_ - exclama Link al ver la luna más cerca.

_- Link…! -_ abraza al rubio.

La tierra empieza a moverse bruscamente al tiempo que la luna se acerca y cae encima del la torre donde se situaban.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Por segunda vez estoy nerviosa al publicar un Fic. No sé si el cap me haya quedado bien!...T.T  
Ya saben, quejas, comentarios...****Dejen reviews!**


	2. Melodía del tiempo

**Reviews. :3 **

**The Shade Ghost, Amiga, me alegra que sigas leyando fics míos, n.n  
Dialirvi, a mí también me gusta mucho el Majora Mask, x3. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, n.n  
Rei Hiwatari-Kon, Gracias, xD. Sí, pobre Mido, siento latima por él, ú.u  
FallenAngelDayhan, para que quieres que se combierta en un Deku?. Si lo convirtiera en un Deku, no podría hacer las escenas Yaoi, xD  
MisaoQ.Q, por poco creí que no me dejarías review, xD. No te preocupes, en los siguietes capitulos se podrán más cariñosos, xD**

* * *

- _Cállate! –_

_- Que? _– ven que el Tael es golpeado por Skullkid de nuevo.

- _La luna esta en el cielo?_ – pregunta Tatl confusa.

- _Pero si nos acaba de caer…-_

- _Se regreso el tiempo…?_ – dice Dark Link no muy convencido.

- _Pero como? –_

- _Eso no importa! Hagan algo antes de que vuelva a caer!_ – grita desesperada.

- _Pero que hacemos? No podemos hacer nada contra el tiempo…-_ dice Link mientras el pelinegro se queda pensando.

- _La Ocarina! quizás no ayude! –_

- _Pero Skullkid la tiene –_

- _Hmm…no es problema_ - mira el lugar hasta hallar una piedra que le lanza a Skullkid con una resortera provocando que a este se le caiga la Ocarina, y luego la agarra. (Por que no hizo eso desde un principio? ¬.¬)

- _Eso dolió!_ – se queja Skullkid mareado por el golpe.

- _Toma _– la da la Ocarina a Link.

- _Gracias, Dark_ – le sonríe de manera dulce.

_- Luego me agradeces_ – le sonríe de vuelta – _Ahora toca la Ocarina_ – serio.

Link asiente con la cabeza y comienza a tocar la Melodía del Tiempo, una melodía que la princesa Zelda le enseño. Al terminar de tocarla, el lugar empieza a oscurecerse dejando ver que comienzan a ser rodeados por unos extraños relojes que hacen fuertes ruidos dejando a los chicos y al hada aturdidos. Y Regresan al interior de la torre de reloj.

- _Regresamos a la torre de Clock Town…-_ dice el Tatl al ver a los chicos confundidos.

- _Link, estas bien?_ – le pregunta el pelinegro preocupado, y lo abraza por cintura.

- _Yo estoy bien, y tú?_ – su respuesta fue un apresurado pero tierno beso. Antes esto, al hada casi le da un paro cardiaco.

- _Pero que!_ – grita sorprendida. Los chicos, por el grito, se separan asustados – _Hermanos besándose! Incesto! –_

- _Hermanos?_ – la mira confundido – _Ah, Link y yo no somos hermanos. Solo nos parecemos – _

- _Pues se parecen mucho!_ – exclama aun sin salir de su asombro, mientras, Link ríe algo apenado. Y no notan que un hombre, de entre las sombras, aparece detrás de ellos.

- _Ya vieron el horror, no?_ –

- _Quien eres?_ – desenfunda su espada para defenderse.

- _Soy el feliz vendedor de mascaras_ – ríe de una manera tétrica que los asusta un poco – _Soy un vendedor ambulante. Vendo mascaras felices –_

- _Mascaras felices? Oye, acaso consumes algún tipo de droga? –_

- ignora el comentario de Dark Link – _Verán, un demonio me ha robado una mascara muy importante –_

- _Se refiere a Skullkid?_ – los chicos voltean a verla – _Este…yo no sé nada!_ – dice tan nerviosa, que notan que miente.

- _Sí, la mascara que me robo es La máscara de Majora, Es una mascara que era utilizada por tribus para malignas ceremonias. Si dejamos que ese pequeño demonio haga lo que se el antoje con ella, sucederá una catástrofe!_ – toma a ambos chicos de los hombros – _Se los suplico! Podrían traerme la mascara de vuelta!_ – los empieza a agitar - _Se que se los pido de manera grosera, pero estoy desesperado! –_

- _Ehh…que dices, Dark?_ – voltea a verlo.

- _Que este tipo me da mala espina_ –

- _Que esperan? Ya acepten!_ –

- _Oye, tú no nos mandas!_ – le dice desafiante.

- _Por favor! Acepten. Quiero salvar a mi hermano de Skullkid_ – les suplica – _El pobre no sabe defenderse solo –_

- _Lo haremos_ – dice el rubio seguro.

- _Pero, Link, no tenemos por que hacerle un favor a este_ – le dice casi regañándolo.

- _No lo hago por él, lo hago por Tatl. Ella es una buena hermana –_

- _Gracias!_ – le dice el hada feliz.

- _Es un alivio oír eso. Mientras tengas la Ocarina de Tiempo y regresen el tiempo cada que sea necesario, estarán bien _– comienza a desvanecerse en las sombras.

- _Oiga! Como sabe eso? –_

- _Ah, por cierto. En la compra de dos mascaras, la tercera es a mirad de precio_ – se desaparece.

- _Ese tipo me aterra_ – dice el hada mientras ambos chicos asienten con una gota estilo anime.

Abren el portal para ir a Clock Town

_- Todo parece estar bien…y la luna esta en el lugar de cuando llegamos…-_

- _Y tu rodilla esta bien –_

_- Dark, como sabías que se regresaría el tiempo con la Ocarina?_ – pregunta curioso.

- _La verdad…, no sé. Solo se me ocurrió_ – dice algo apenado.

- _A quienes se habrá referido Tael cuando dijo "los cuatro" –_

- _No dijo más?_

- _No. Siempre se le olvida decir lo importante! Solo que fuéramos al pantano, las montañas, el océano y el valle. Primero vamos al océano –_

- _Pues yo digo que primero al pantano_ – le dice Dark Link desafiante.

- _Océano!_ – le grita el hada.

_- Pantano! –_

- _Océano! –_

- _Dije pantano!_ – le tira una piedra pero esta la esquiva, haciendo que la piedra golpee un globo que explota por el impacto.

- _Esta bien! Tu ganas!_ – dice mientras, asustada, se esconde detrás de Link.

- _Oye!_ – le grita un pequeño niño al pelinegro – _Tengo días queriendo romper ese globo, y tú, de una sola pedrada, lo explotaste! –_

- _Y? –_

- _Eres genial!_ – comienza a brincar – _No quieres unirte a los Bombers?_ –

- _No, gracias_ – trata de alejarse del niño.

- _Y que es eso de los Bombers?_ – pregunta el rubio curioso.

- _Somos niños que ayudamos gente!_ – dice orgulloso. Y aparecen más niños detrás de él.

- _Link, vamonos _– lo toma de la muñeca.

- _Espera, Dark, no seas mal educado –_

- _Quieren jugar a las escondidas con nosotros?_ – les pregunta el niño sonriendo.

- _Yo sí quiero_ – le responde Link divertido.

- _Pero, Link!_ – exclaman el pelinegro y el hada a la vez.

- _Bien! Nosotros nos escondemos y tú nos buscas!_ – los pequeños saltan felices.

Después de un rato, Link se encontraba jugando con los niños a las escondidas, mientras Dark Link y Tatl esperaba a que terminara de jugar.

- _Oye, por que no juegas?_ – le pregunta al pelinegro que estaba recargado en una pared – _Estas amargado o que? –_

- _No, solo que ya no tengo edad para jugar a esas cosas_ – suspira algo desanimado.

- _Como? Yo no te miro de más de 14 años –_

- _Lo sé…-_ responde de manera un poco melancólica.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Después de que Link termino de jugar con los niños, se dirigieron al pantano.

El pantano era…era como cualquier otro pantano; tenía árboles, animales, ríos desbordados etc.

- _Este lugar huele raro_ – se queja el hada.

- _Es un pantano, que esperabas?_ –

- _No pueden estar sin pelearse?_ – dice cansado de oírlos – _Que…que pasa?_ – pregunta al momento en que empezó a sentirse mareado cayendo inconciente sobre el agua.

- _El…agua es…ta envenenada_ – dice el pelinegro con dificultad al tiempo en que él también cae.

- _Salgan de agua!_ – grita Tatl desesperada al ver que los chicos no se movían.

- _Vamos a ayudarles!_ – se escucha una voz aguda. Y de la nada, comienza a salir unos pequeños simios que se balanceaban en árboles y ramas sueltas, y sacan a los chicos de agua envenenada y los lanzan a una cascada con agua limpia. Los chicos, al caer al agua, se van despertando poco a poco algo atontados.

- _Están bien?_ – pregunta el de la voz aguda, y los chicos ven que es un pequeño Deku.

-_ Sí_ – responden a la vez.

- _Link, que alivio que estés bien_ – dice el pelinegro abrazándolo cariñosamente.

- _Dark…-_ se sonroja un poco. Y acerca sus labios con los del pelinegro, pero fueron interrumpidos por los simios que se les echan encima para jugar. Ante esto, los chicos solo suspiran algo incomodados.

- _Que bueno que ya están bien. Esta agua esta purifica, se puede decir que es el antídoto para el agua envenenada del pantano. Ahora, espero que no les moleste que mis amigos y yo les pidamos ayuda en algo –_

- _Sea lo que sea no nos molestara_ – dice el rubio amable al tiempo que su novio lo ayuda a salir del agua.

- _Además, ustedes nos salvaron_ – agrega el pelinegro.

- _Tratamos de investigar de donde provenía el agua envenenada. Pensamos que venia del castillo de la cima de la cascada, así que fuimos, pero la princesa Deku, mi novia, fue raptada por un monstruo. Ustedes tienen espadas, son fuertes, no? Podrían ayudarnos a rescatarla? _– pregunta el Deku con esperanza de que acepten.

- _Creen que esto tengo algo que ver con Skullkid y con lo que dijo mi hermano?_ –

- _Tal vez, pero aun así los ayudaremos –_

- _Se los agradecemos!_ – dice el Deku feliz – _Ah! Aun no nos presentamos. Ellos son mis amigos los simios y yo soy Deku Link, y ustedes? –_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.  
Ya saben, si les gusto capitulo, dejen reviews, x3**


	3. Lo que no se olvida

**Ya sé! Hace meses que no actualizo, lo siento mucho, en serio! Perdonen! T.T  
Espero que entiedan que tengo más fics además de este, aparte de que la escuela no me da tiempo de nada!  
Pero, bueno...Ojalá les guste el cap n.ñ.**

* * *

**Primer día.**

Los chicos, el deku y los simios se encontraban navegando hacia el templo de Wood fall en un pequeño bote que consiguieron al ayudar a una anciana. Tuvieron que ir en ese medio ya que el agua de los ríos estaba completamente envenenada.

- _Ya casi llegamos al templo_ – les comenta el Deku mientras reconoce el camino.

- _Que pasa, Dark?_ – le pregunta el rubio al verlo distraído.

- _Link…, haz notado que la gente de Termina son parecidas a los de Hyrule? La anciana que ayudamos era…muy parecida a mis "abuelas"…_ – lo mira sorprendido.

– _Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…pues sí_ - se queda pensativo.

_- Pero bueno_ – sonríe - _Pensemos luego en eso. Será mejor que ahora disfrutemos del paseo, no crees? -_ le besa la mejilla mientras que Link, sonrojado, asiente y se abraza a él.

Deku Link simios y Tatl no pudieron evitar ver aquella tierna escena algo conmovidos.

- _Genial, Shota_ - comenta el Deku con tono un poco depravado en su voz.

- _Si te gusto eso; debería verlos cuando están solos…_- le secretea el hada con el mismo tono. (Pervertidos ¬.¬)

Cuando se acercaron al templo, vieron salir de él una especie de monstruo gigante que caminaba sin dificultad sobre el veneno hacia Deku Palace.

- _Oh, no! Se dirige al palacio! Hay que detenerlo antes de que se le ocurra dañar a alguien_ – grita a la vez que salta desesperado. Los chicos se dispusieron a remar.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Muchas gracias por salvarme a mi gente y a mí!_ - les dice la princesa Deku – _Fue muy valiente de su parte haberse enfrentada con Odolwa y derrotarlo! No como el cobarde de mi padre que culpó a inocentes de mi rapto sabiendo que fue Odolwa _– ve feo a su padre.

- _Eh…, no hay de que_ – dice el rubio.

- _Por favor, perdóname, princesa!_ – suplica su padre de rodillas. Entonces ella se le lanza encima y empieza a brincar sobre él.

- _Vaya padre!_ – exclama el hada por tal escena.

_- Parece que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí _– opina el pelinegro a la vez que examinaba la extraña mascara que encontraron después de acabar con Odolwa – _Será mejor irnos –_

- _De acuerdo_ – dijeron Link y Tatl a la vez.

- _Esperen! Antes de que se vayan quisiera darles esto! _– saca una mascara y se las entrega.

- _Una mascara de un cerdo…? Um, gracias, Deku!_ – agradece cortésmente, estando algo desconcertado por tan peculiar objeto.

- _Jeje, de nada! Es un regalo de agradecimiento. Se llama "__Mask of Scents" aunque no estoy muy seguro de su utilidad. Como sea! Espero que nos visiten pronto!_ – dice animado, y los simios comienzan a saltar felices.

Así que regresaron a Clock Town. Y como ya era de noche, se hospedaron en la posada del pueblo. Anju, la chica que los ayudo, pero que su memoria fue borrada al retroceder el tiempo, les invito a cenar. La comida no era muy buena pero estaban tan cansados, y traían un hambre, que no les importo. Además de que la dulce abuela de la pelirroja les contó una historia, al parecer fue algo aburrida ya que se quedaron dormidos a la mitad.

Al día siguiente. A pesar de que lloviznaba, era una linda mañana, aunque iniciaron el día con una pequeña discusión.

**Segundo día.**

- _Vamos, Link! Si podemos regresar el tiempo cuando queramos_ - le dice Dark Link tratando de convencerlo.

- _Lo sé, pero tampoco hay que tomarlo a la ligera –_

- _Anda! Hace mucho que no nos divertimos_ – lo toma de las manos.

- _Pero…-_ balbucea preocupado.

- _A Talt no le importará dejar solo a su hermano durante un rato más, verdad, Tatl?_ – mira al hada con ojos amenazadores.

- _Eh, no! Claro que no! Si podemos regresar el tiempo no hay problema!_ – afirma atemorizada.

- _En serio?_ – hace una mueca inocente – _Esta bien! Entonces a donde vamos? –_

- _A donde quieras, bonito!_ – le sonríe y lo besa.

Salieron de la posada y vagaron por el alrededor buscando alguna distracción. Se encontraron con un puesto de "tiro al banco" y, como quisieron recordar su primera cita, entraron ahí.

- _No puedo creer que aun no te pueda ganar en eso! _- exclama el pelinegro con cierto enfado – _Siempre me ganas! –_

- _Y eso que no me esfuerzo_ – dice en broma.

- _Que modesto_ – dice de manera sarcástica con los ojos entornados. El rubio ríe divertido, abrazándolo por la espalda para animarlo un poco.

_- Oigan, que habrá detrás de aquel niño? _– dice el hada indicando hacia donde estaba un pequeño tapando una abertura.

- _Um? A ver_ – ambos chicos se dirigieron para allá con algo de curiosidad.

- _No pueden pasar!_ – advierte el pequeñín que se encontraba en la entrada.

- _Por que?_ – cuestiona Link.

- _Porque no! Necesitan la contraseña de los Bombers para poder dejarlos pasar_ – dice autoritario.

- _Una contraseña?_ – repite pensativo.

- _No será 51324? –_

- _Sí! Pueden pasar!_ – da un salto y se hace aun lado.

Ya estando dentro.

- _Dark, como supiste…? –_

- _Ayer que terminaste de jugar con los niños nos dieron esta clave_ –

- _Ah, sí? No me acuerdo_ – dice con un gesto de confusión.

Caminaron por los pasillos subterráneos hasta llegar a unas escaleras, aparte había un extraño espantapájaros bailarín; las subieron y se encontraron una habitación envuelta en luces de varios colores donde estaba un anciano mirando por un telescopio.

- _Oh, niños, les gustaría observar el cielo?_ - les pregunta después de percatarse de su presencia.

- _Claro!_ – contesta Link y coloca un ojo en el extremo del instrumento, y ve hacia la torre de Clock Town – _Que…? Es Skullkid! –_

- _Como?_ – hace aun lado al rubio, para mirar al demonio en la cima de la torre saltando y haciendo niñerías – _Mh!…ese tipo!_ – suelta el telescopio – _Olvidémonos de él por ahora –_

- _…Esta bien_ – accede, aunque un poco inquieto, al verlo tan decidido.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Mientras caminaban por el Este, de regreso a la posada, un chico, que les pareció familiar, se les puso enfrente.

- _Ustedes son los responsables de que el tiempo se haya repetido, no?_ - les pregunta sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción en su voz.

- _Dark…-_ le murmura – _Es…?_ –

- _Quizás. Pero déjame esto _– responde de la misma manera para después levantar la voz y dirigirse hacia el chico – _No sabemos de que hablas_ –

- _Hmm…Algo extraño, juraría que lo que paso ayer había pasado un día antes. Creí que era una especie de dèjá vu, pero luego noté que no los había visto por aquí antes_ –

- _No has pensado que a lo mejor te estas volviendo loco?_ – le sugiere Dark Link. El chico ríe levemente.

- _No…Sé que ustedes tiene algo que ver en esto, así que mejor díganmelo_ –

- _Antes que nada, cual es tu nombre?_ – preguntó, a pesar de que ya se lo imaginaban.

- _Es Sheik_ – se inclina como una forma de reverencia - _Supongo que ahora tengo el privilegio de saber los suyos –_

- _Dark Link –_

- _Me llamo Link, y ella es Tatl_ – señala al hada.

- _Link? Me gusta tu nombre_ – le comenta al rubio tomándole de la mano y enviándole una mirada lujuriosa.

- _Eh? Gracias_ – hace una mueca de desconcierto.

- _Oye! Suéltalo!_ – lo jala del cuello de su vestimenta – _No lo vueltas a tocar, de acuerdo? – _le aconseja amenazadoramente.

- _Como quieras_ – da un suspiro de enfado.

- _Al perecer este toda su vida ha sido un ofrecido!_ – pensó el pelinegro molesto, y lo deja – _Bien, te diremos lo que quieres saber…-_

Después de que le explicaron lo que ellos entendían de la situación, el Sheikah se marcho sin antes ofrecer su ayuda en cualquier momento y coquetearle a Link.

- _Como podemos estar tan seguros de que él es Sheik?_ - pregunta el ojiazul.

- _No te preocupes, lo es. Recuerdo que una vez me menciono que gran parte de su niñez no la pasó en Hyrule, me supongo que se refería a Termina_ – dice convencido – _Además, él es la única persona que conozco tan vulgar como para coquetearte así_ – murmura fastidiado.

- _Eh? Dijiste algo?_ – pregunta confundido.

- _No, nada!_ – nervioso.

- _Entonces…, ya conocían a ese muchacho?...No entiendo nada!_ – grita el hada desorientada.

- _Larga historia…-_ dice Link.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno..., espero les haya gustado el cap.  
Bien, es hora de seguir el fic de "Sweet Dreams" y el de "Primer Amor", n.nU**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, opinión; dejen reviews, x3U**


End file.
